Sailor Moon and the Lost Boy of Crystal Tokyo
by Sailorprince20744
Summary: A protal opens ina flash.... out comes a boy, He warn of evil in crystal tokyo... can the Sailor Senshi defend it?


Original inspirer and creator of Sailor Moon: Naoko Takeuchi, Author of this story: Ernesto Henderson I wrote this story, but the original creator of Sailor Moon is Naoko Takeuchi. This story is based on the Sailor Moon series.  
  
Chapter 1  
The Appearance  
  
On a January morning, the six girls, Rei, Usagi, Ami, Makoto, Minako and Chibi-Usa a sitting around the warmth of the fire. They have just gotten back from their battle against Sailor Galaxia. Yes, the girls had a battle. These six girls aren't just your basic teenage girls. These girls are actually princess' re-incarnated from over one thousand years ago. As you may or may not know, A long time ago in the Silver Millennium, the people of the moon were fighting against the people of earth, but the prince of Earth fell in love with the Princess of the moon, but due to the rivalry, the marriage was forbidden. Queen Beryl, a wicked sorcerer, wanted to take over the universe, so she attacked the Moon Kingdom and was successful. As a last resort, Queen Serenity sent her Daughter and all the "moon children" to earth to be reincarnated. And so it begins..  
Each girl is a princess of there own planet. Each also with their unique ability but still under the rule of the moon. Amy is the intelligent one of the group. She is the princess of Mercury with the power of ice. Rei is the psychic. She is the princess of Mars with the power of fire. Makoto is a headstrong girl. She is very tall and muscular. She is the princess of Jupiter with the power of lightning. Minako is the outgoing type. She is the princess of Venus with the power of love and the love she uses can hurt. Finally, Usagi is the Captain. She is a clumsy girl and is the Princess of the moon and the Queen of what is later to become of Tokyo, Crystal Tokyo. Chibi-Usa is Usagi's daughter from the future who has returned to train to be a Sailor Senshi. A Sailor Senshi is the type of warrior they turn into. They each turn into a warrior costume, which resembles that of a female sailor outfit. Depending on the person will depend on the color of the outfit. Here they take up the name of Sailor Senshi, defenders against evil. These girls aren't the only Sailor Senshi out there. There are many others as well, from other solar systems, but these are the commonly known as the "Inner" Senshi. There are four more other girls that take the rule of Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto and are called the "Outer" Senshi. These girls are considered the strongest of our solar system, but don't do much contact with the five other girls. A week later they meet at Rei's temple for a nice little group get together. The Frost of the early morning can be seen on the nearby trees. All the girls huddle up close together by the fire a retain warmth from one another. As the girls speak, their breaths become very visible in coldness. Then, Usagi gets up and starts to eat a fudge sickle.  
"I can't believe you, 'Meatball Head', you still haven't gotten off the sweets yet", exclaims Rei as she teases Usagi. " How can you eat a fudge sickle in the middle of winter? God, your such an ignoramus!" Usagi, holding the chocolate fudge sickle responds, "Well, remember, I have a boyfriend that loves me. May I add, he isn't dumb like Yuuichiru." He isn't dumb for your information, Usagi! Could have fooled me. Well, first of all you can't talk. Second, your boyfriend much have had a bit too much to drink the day he saw the vision of you and him King and Queen of the future. Hey! I saw it too and your just jealous because you had to let him go after you knew what was destined to be. What ever, now I'm going to tear you up. As Rei viciously attacks Usagi, the other four Girls, Ami, Makoto, Minako and Chibi-Usa are gathered around the nice warmth of the fire. "Imagine those two.", laughs Makoto. "They're at it again." "Well it's their nature", say Minako. "Imagine those two, and there non sense." says Ami, looking at Usagi and Rei still fighting. "What worries me is the fact that Usagi is eating fudge sickle in the middle of December." "Well, What do you expect from a 'Meatball Head'?" Ask Chibi-Usa. All four girls just start laughing at how dumb Usagi and Rei look. "I'm going to tear you up for talking about my man!", Screams Rei "Ooo your man.. Wow, You know I'd never think anybody would like you.", responds Usagi Oh! And why is that Usagi? You'd probably scare them away by first glance. What did you say?!!!! Rei pulls out her charm that is normally used to freeze evil Yuma and places it on Usagi's forehead. "Hey! No fair!,", says Usagi. "I can't move!" " Good, now I and beat the stuffing out of you!", Says Rei with an evil grin.  
Just as Rei charges at Usagi, a strange opening appears in mid air which appears to be a portal in between the two girl. Immediately everybody stops doing what ever they were doing and focuses on the portal. Usagi manages to pull the sticker off and then says," I wonder what that could be?" "Girls! I suggest you be on your guard, It could be a Yuma!", warns Ami. "Ami-chan is right!", says Makoto agreeing with Ami.  
Everybody gathers in a group and stands in a defensive position, thinking it would be too late to transform. The girls all wait in anticipation of what might coem out. They are all unsure of whether it would be good or bad. Next, the portal seems to change colors. The inner bands of the portal start to push forward as though something big were traveling through it. The portal vibrates violently and then finally, out comes a boy that looks of the age 13.  
  
Chapter 2  
The Future is Clear  
The boys cloths are dirty, torn, and seem to be worn out. The boy lies there on the ground unconsciously. The boy seems to show no sign of where he came from or who he might be. The suddenly, Usagi seems to be drawn to the boy like some type of magnetic force. "That boy is hurt! Let me go see.", Say Usagi walking towards the boy. "No!" screams Makoto, using a lot of strength, holding Usagi back. "You don't know what he is, he could be a Yuma!" " Makoto is right, Usagi", agrees Ami. "We don't even know where he came from or if he's even human!" Just then, The portal vibrates again and a few Yuma (monsters) emerge from the portal surrounding the boy. The Yuma seem to hudle around the boy and form some type of ritual. Not wasting any time, the girls transform. The girls immediately transform. " Venus Crystal Power!", Shouts Minako. " Jupiter Crystal Power!", Shouts Makoto.  
" Mars Crystal Power!", Shout Rei.  
" Mercury Crystal Power!", Shouts Ami.  
" Make Up!", Shout all four girls. The four Girls then Transform. Minako transforms into, Super Sailor Venus; Makoto into Super Sailor Jupiter; Rei into Super Sailor Mars; and finally Ami, transforming into Super Sailor Mercury. The four girls try to hold off the Yuma while Usagi and Chibi-Usa transform. " Moon Crisis, Make Up!", Shouts Chibi-Usa, transforming in Super Sailor Chibi Moon. " Moon Eternal, Make Up!", Shouts Usagi, transforming into Eternal Sailor Moon. Just as the girls finish their transformation, they hear the other four girls screaming for help. Sailor Moon And Sailor Chibi- Moon look in the direction of the portal and find a horrific sight. All four girls are pinned on the wall of Rei's house. The Yuma seemed to have jammed some type of extension on their body right into the body's of the four Senshi. The senshi seem to be losing their energy fast. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!", shouts Sailor Moon, using her magical staff, to use Eternal power to blast the Yuma away. The senshi fall to the ground and de- transform. The portal then seals itself and all the girls try to regain their and strenghth. After their strength returns, they take the mysterious boy that fell out of the portal, into Rei's house. There, they also phone Setsuna, Haruaka, Michiru, and Hotaru, four friends that have always been their to help. All four girls arrive at Rei's door and go inside. Then Rei makes one more phone call. This phone call goes out to Mamoru (Usagi's boy friend and is also king of the future world). He then arrives at Rei's house a few minutes later. Suddenly three other guys, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki, holding Chibi Chibi, arrive at the door. When Rei opens the door, she is shocked, because those four people weren't suppose to be on earth anymore, but Rei concentrating on the boy that fell from the portal, forgets to ask that question and invites all four of them in. Rei approaches the boy who is now lying on Rei's bed. Ami places a bandage around the boy's head and Rei preys for the boy. Suddenly, the boy wakes up in shock. Looking at all the people staring at him, he jumps up in fright. "Calm down.", says Usagi calmly to the boy. "I'm looking for Princess Serenity", states the boy. " I am she", reply's Usagi. The boy then pulls out an object that looks like a blue gun. The boy pulls the trigger while pointing the gun shaped object at Usagi. Usagi closes her eyes waiting for the bullet to hit her, but to her shock, there was no bullet.  
Usagi looks up at the boy who is hold the gun shaped object, looking at it oddly. " What are you doing?!", Cries Rei. "How dare you try to shoot the future Queen!", Shouts Haruka. The boy lowers his gun and replies:  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon  
  
Name: Princess Serenity, now known as Queen Serenity Earth Name: Usagi Tsukino Relationship: Sister Everybody stares oddly at what the boy just said. "Forgive me Princess.", Says the boy. "My name is Salario, I am your younger brother. This gun with the Mercury symbol on it, is my scanner." Usagi gasp. "But I have no moon brother", shouts Usagi. "All my moon family was destroyed by Queen Beryl!" "A long time ago in the Silver Millennium, Queen Beryl attacked. Due to my age, Mother sent me into the future first, but there was an accident when I was traveling. The portal which was transporting me to this time portal ran into an electrical storm and sent me off course. It sent all the way to the 30th Century. Due to this, I was not reincarnated like the rest of you were, but I was able to use my Crystal with in my body, to teleport me to Crystal Tokyo, where I found your future self. I grew up there but now, some thing terrible has happened.", Says Salario. "Happened! What's happened?", inquires Mercury. "Well, in the future, darkness fell upon the moon palace and something kidnapped Neo Queen Serenity and the Ginzuishou. We were then forced out of the palace. We spent our time as freedom fighters, helping those unfortunate people of Crystal Tokyo. We would bring them to our safe house that we created. The Yuma run free, and one day, they broke into the safe house, they ate Chibi Chibi, and slashed out Chibi-Usa's organs! Luckily, we attacked the beast and retrieved Chibi Chibi's star energy and healed Chibi-Usa. Most of us escaped and went to another safe house, but we are all injured and weak. The Senshi used the last of their powers to send me here to get help.", replies Salario. Yaten holds Chibi Chibi close to him. Just then Usagi passes out, along with Mamoru.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Oh no!", exclaims Salario. "The Yuma have breached the time barrier and our approaching this time era, and Mamoru and Usagi's bodies are reacting. If we destroy the Yuma Boss, all the Yuma will vanish." "I will go to the future and help!", agrees Setsuna. "I will too", says Ami. "Hey! You can't forget us!", said Makoto and Minako. "Chibi.Chibi .Chibi", Says Chibi Chibi. "I'll stay here with Haruka, Michiru and the Starlights in case the Yuma attack.", Says Chibi-Usa. "I'll take Chibi-Chibi with us!", Says Setsuna while picking up Chibi-Chibi. "No!", exclaims Salario while holding his right hand out. " I deny it!" " That's not for you to decide, Salario.", Says Setsuna while giving Salario a look. "How Dare you talk back to me!", says Salario in very angry voice. "I am your prince, Promoted to High Commander due to the absence of my sister, and King Endymion. Also due to the death of Princess Chibi-Usa.", Says Salario. "That's in the future.", states Ami. "Here in the past, you have no rule." Pluto puts necklace around Chibi Chibi's neck. The necklace start glowing, soon Chibi Chibi starts to grow into a teenager. "I will go and help because I can!", shouts Chibi Chibi. Chibi holds her mouth in surprise. The whole room Gasp. "Y.you can talk.", Stutters Rei. "The Necklace made her grow, also giving her the capacity to talk", informs Ami. "Yes, the time warp spell I placed on that necklace will allow Chibi Chibi to walk and talk and aid us.", says Setsuna. Salario walks up to Chibi and gives her a gun with a moon symbol and a Bow. He also gives her a pack of "Silver Moon Arrows". Finally he put his index finger on Chibi Chibi's head and says an incantation. A blue light comes out of Salario's finger and enters Chibi's body. "There that should help you.", Says Salario smiling. "What did you do to me?" ask Chibi- Chibi. "I couldn't bare to see you die again.that blue light will help repel weak Yuma. It will also help increase your inner magic, which you will need in order to work those weapons I gave you.", responds Salario. "Right! Perhaps we should go now.", suggest Makoto. " OK", Says Setsuna. "Everyone.Transform!" The girls hold up their transforming Wands and prepare for transformation. "Mercury Crystal Power!", Shouts Ami. "Jupiter Crystal Power!", Shouts Makoto. "Venus Crystal Power!", Shouts Minako. "Pluto Crystal Power!", Shouts Setsuna. "Make Up!", Cry all four girls. They then transform. Ami becomes Super Sailor Mercury. Makoto becomes Super Sailor Jupiter. Minako becomes Super Sailor Venus. Setsuna becomes Super Sailor Pluto. After all the girl transform, Salario holds up his crystal, similar to that of Usagi's. He then shouts, "Moon Crystal Star Power!" A huge flash of light engulfs the rooms as Salario transforms. Finally Salario appears as Eternal Sailor Prince. "Pluto! Open the time portal!", Request Prince. Pluto holds her staff straight up. Next she twirls it over her head and recites, " Cronos! Guardian of Space and Time. Open the time gate so we may pass in the future of Crystal Tokyo! I beseech you!" Pluto points her staff in the air and a gate appears with a clock at the top. "OK! Everybody let's go!", Says Pluto. "I'm staying here", says Rei, while leaning over Usagi and Mamoru. "I'll stay her and help watch over Mamoru and Usagi." Everybody nods in agreement. Chibi Chibi takes Pluto's hand and runs in to the gate of time. Prince, Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury all start running into the gate soon afterwards, and then disappear into the spiral of time. They all arrive in Crystal Tokyo safely. "Wow! Look at the place!", exclaims Chibi Chibi, while holding her bow with an arrow. "This place, what has happened?" Ask Pluto. "The Yuma have scared everybody away, we were all to be in the safe house, but right when I left, the Yuma attacked the new safe house, again.", Says Prince looking down. "I suggest we check the new safe house then!", suggest Mercury. "Prince! Please lead the way." Prince starts walking east and everybody follows. "You see those old broken down houses", Says Prince while pointing to the old broken down houses. "That's Yuma Heaven. Luckily its still Daytime. The Yuma are more active at night." They all arrive in front of an old dusty fountain. Prince points north. Everybody turn north and gasp as they stare in terror. "Yes, It's the Crystal Tokyo Palace", Says Prince Calmly. "It's completely black. It's giving off a black vibe", Says Jupiter. "Yes, the Yuma boss is there, but let's check the safe house first.", suggest Prince. Everybody arrives to the safe house. The safe house looks old, rusty and has giant holes in it. "Can somebody help me here?" ask prince as he tries to open the doors of the Safe house. Jupiter and Pluto manage to open the door for Prince. When they all walk in they see a room that looks as though is was washed in pure blood. The walls were all stained red. "Ewe! This place stinks!", says Chibi Chibi, while holding her nose. "It's the smell of rotting flesh no doubt.", explains Prince. As everybody walks in Venus steps something and jumps. "Ahhh! It a human hand!", Screams Venus in terror. Pluto picks up the hand. "Darn it! I know this hand! It's Makoto's", Says Pluto in disgust. "How can you be sure it's mine?" ask Jupiter. " Because it has the Jupiter symbol on the back of it.", responds Pluto. The group walks further into the safe house, which resembles a complex. Suddenly a Yuma rises from the ground. "Prince!", cries the Yuma. "Terra.", responds Prince. Prince turns to the group and explains, "She's been stalking me. She wants my Soul." "Yes! And this time I will have it!", shouts Terra as she charges towards Prince. Prince knees Terra in the stomach and twists her arms back, holding her tightly. "Talk Terra! What Happened here?!", demands Prince, while twisting Terra's arms more and more. "You think I would tell you?", Smirks Terra. Pluto walks over and takes over for Prince. "Hold her tight Pluto, she's a wild one...", cautions Prince. Prince walks over to a panic door. He opens the door and gasp in terror. Everybody except Pluto, who is still holding Terra, runs over to see what happened. "It the rest of the people!", cries Venus. Just then Terra screams, "Darks Crystal Death Bomb!" Pluto falls and shouts, "Prince! Watch out!", as Terra charges at Prince. "Moon Silver Arrow!", Shouts Chibi Chibi, while shooting the arrow directly at Terra. Terra falls over instantly. "Is she dead?" ask Chibi Chibi. "No.", says Salario while shaking his head. "You broke her black emerald that is the source of her power. Soon that arrow in her chest will dissipate, and the crystal will re-grow. She must be restrained before she become conscious!" Mercury puts a pair of blue handcuffs on Terra, and Venus wraps Terra in her Chain. "There!", Says Venus " That should hold her." "I still don't think that's good enough", says Prince as he walks up to Terra. "What are you going to do?" ask Venus. "I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago.", responds Prince. Prince changes his staff in to a sword and stabs Terra right in her heart. Terra awakens and screams in pain and then disintegrates to dust. Pluto notices a sack next to Terra's dust. Pluto opens the sac and finds something amazing. "It's Serenity's Crystal!", Shouts Pluto. " Great! Give it To Me!", orders Prince. "No! Serenity has asked me to care for it", denies Pluto. "Hey! What happened to Chibi Chibi?" ask Jupiter. Chibi Chibi runs in and says, "I found Serenity!" Everybody runs outside of the safe house and up on a hill, to find Serenity lying on the ground. Mercury takes her pulse and says, "She's dead." "No!", cries prince as he hugs Serenity's cold and pale body. "Sister! Wake up! please." Everybody starts to cry. "Give me the crystal, please", Pleads Prince. Pluto hands Prince the crystal. Immediately, Prince starts to glow. A cape appears along with Angle wings. Then the crescent moon symbol appears on his forehead, along with the Moon Kingdom Crown. His staff then turns to gold. Finally, his entire outfit turns completely White and little pieces of Jewelry appear hear and there. "I am now Prince Salario. Second child and only son of the self sacrificed Queen Serenity. Also the younger brother of Neo Queen Serenity", States Salario. Everybody all then bows down and lowers their heads in respect. Salario turns back to Neo Queen Serenity still on the ground. He holds the crystal over her chest. The crystal glows, and then is absorbed into Serenity's body. Serenity's skin color returns to normal. "She is alive, and well, but she's just unconscious.", informs Salario. The time gate suddenly appears. "Prince Salario, we must go back to our time. I hope you can handle it from here.", pleads Pluto. "Yes, Princess Pluto", assures Salario. "Very well then", responds Pluto. Pluto opens a gate and all the past Senshi jump in and leave. After the departure of everybody, Salario is still looking off the hill at the poor, ruined Crystal Tokyo. He also concerns himself with the evil still with in the palace. Suddenly, Serenity's eyes open. "Huh?! Where am I?" ask Serenity. Sailor Prince turns around and runs and hugs Serenity. "Sister!", cries Salario. "You alive. Were on the hill right outside the Tokyo Safe House. The Yuma have taken over the palace.I'm afraid all is lost Sister." "Not yet Salario.", says Serenity Smiling. "Please take my hand." Salario grabs Serenity's right hand. Suddenly both, Salario's and Serenity's crystal emerge from there receptacles. The crystals glow as both royalties close their eyes. Finally the crystals blast their energy around Crystal Tokyo. All of a sudden, Yuma start running out of Crystal Tokyo and going back into the forbidden woods and wastelands. The spirits of all the citizen return to their bodies and everybody is placed back into their houses. The crystals then reemerge into their proper receptacles. "There, Crystal Tokyo is back.", Says Salario happily. Afterwards, the all the Sailor Senshi of the future appear all around Salario and Serenity. "Hey! What happened?" ask Jupiter. "Your all safe. We have healed Crystal Tokyo.", Says Salario. "No! I feel something evil coming!", shouts Mars. Something grabs Serenity from behind. "Fools!", says the evil figure with long pigtails like Serenity's. Suddenly eight more figures appear next to the first one. "I should have done this before!", Says the first evil figure. "It is I! Shin!", Says the evil Figure. "Shin?" Ask Salario. "They are our opposite sins.", explains Mercury. "Shin is Serenity's; Nabu is mine; Negar is Mars'; Marduk is Jupiter's; and Ishtar is Venus'." "Good guess Mercury!", snickers Nabu. "You'll never win! We will defeat you just like before", Shout Uranus. "Ha! Look, the lesbian's back girls! Ha Ha!", Laughs Shin. "This time we were reborn from fragments of the Dark Crystal and I have the Opposite Sin's of Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn. May I introduce Ana, Reina, Ashite, and my favorite, Mashin. They will help me in my quest over Crystal Tokyo!" "Never!", Shouts Serenity. "Shut Up you! I should have done this before.", Says Shin angrily. Shin sticks her hand inside Serenity's chest and pulls out her soul. "Serenity!", shout Endymion as he charges Shin. "Back off Pretty boy!", Laughs Ana as she knock Endymion to the ground. Your rein over Crystal Tokyo has ended." "Come on Senshi. Attack!", orders Salario. All the Senshi and including Endymion charge at the nine opposite sin. Unfortunately they all bounce off and fall to the ground. They have some type of shield!", explains Pluto. Can you Target a weakness Mercury?" ask Venus. " Negative Venus. There doesn't seem to be a weak spot.", responds Mercury. "Mars Flame Sniper!", Shouts Mars Shooting at the invisible Shield surrounding the opposite Sins. "We might as well try anyway", suggest Neptune. All the Senshi immediately start using their powers on the shield. "Ha! Too late!", assures Shin. "Her soul is ours!" Shin put Serenity's soul in an odd container. Then Shin and the other Opposite Sins teleport back to the Crystal Palace, leaving Serenity's body on the ground... "Serenity's soul is gone!" , cries Salario. "We've got to get it back! It's in the palace!", exclaims Endymion. "Mommy!" says Sailor Chibi Moon, who has now de-transformed back into Princess Chibi-Usa. She runs and hugs her soul-stolen mother. "Yes, We must go and enter the castle. I've located an opening that is unguarded on the south east side of the castle.", Says Mercury with a serious expression on her face. "Somebody has to stay her and protect Serenity's body from evil", Says mars. "I'll stay and guard my sister.", offers Salario. "No! You go Salario. Help your sister regain her soul. As King and Ruler of Crystal Tokyo. I shall stay and protect my wife from evil!", Exclaims Endymion. "Very well then, Endymion", Agrees Salario. "We will be back will Serenity's soul." "Hey! Look!" Stammer Jupiter. "The Opposite Sins left the Crystal on Serenity's body." "What!?", Gasp Salario. Salario runs over and picks up the crystal. "I'll put this in my pocket for safe keeping", Says Salario. The ten Senshi head off in to the Direction of the Crystal palace, following Mercury. When they arrive at the unguarded spot on the palace. Salario uses his Moon Star Crystal to open to secret door. All the Senshi quietly creep in. "Uncle Prince? This place is creepy.", Says Chibi-Usa frightened. "Do not worry Small Lady. This is our palace, but it's just being taken over by evil.", Whispers Salario. "And don't worry my dear. I'll keep you safe." As they continue walking, many Yuma attack them. The Senshi over come these Yuma using teamwork and their powers of goodness. Finally they arrive at the main hall, that leads to the Master Chamber of the palace. "Well, this is it", Says Saturn. "Yeah. No Turning back now.", Says Venus a little worried. "How could you mention turning back!?" shouted Uranus. "Our queen's life is at stake! As Sailor Senshi, it's our duty to help her." Everybody agrees and they proceeded down the main hall way. After reaching the door to the Master Chamber, Salario once again uses his Moon Cosmic Crystal to open the locked door. On entering who would be waiting on the balcony, but the Opposite Sins. "So! You actually came to save your retarded little queen", Snickers Shin. "I rule Crystal Tokyo now! Give it up!" "Never! On by half of my sister. I shall revenge her dearly! Pure evil shall never rule over this kingdom.", Shouts Salario. "In The Name of the Moon, I shall punish you!" "Don't make us laugh boy!", says Nabu. "Come on Opposite Sin! Let's put an end to the 'Moon Ruler' and his aids once and for all!", Cries Shin. The Opposite Shins start fighting their counter parts. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!", cries Mercury. "Not So Fast Mercury!", Growls Nabu. "Poison Rain Storm!" A cloud cancels out Mercury's Rhapsody attack and knocks Mercury to the ground. "Demon Darts!", says Nergar as she shoots at mars bringing her down as well. "Dark Dust Cloud.", whispers Ana as her attack sweeps Uranus off her feet. The rest of Opposite Sins manage to knock all of the Senshi to the ground. "Ahaha! Your time is up Boy!", laughs Shin to Salario. "Not yet Shin!", says Salario. "Senshi! Assume position Alpha!" The Senshi get in a "V" shaped formation with Salario at the tip. "Sailor Universal Attack!", say all the Senshi together. The Senshi send a beam with a little of everybody's type of attack in it knocking down all the Opposite Sins at the same time. "Grrr. Shin! You told us they wouldn't have that much Power!", Growls Reina. "Patients Girl! I've come prepared.", Snickers Shin as she takes out a dark emerald. Shin holds out the emerald and it's starts to float. The emerald starts rippling and finally taking the shape of a woman of pure evil. "Apsu!", Cries Venus. "Yes!", screeches Apsu. "I'm back!" "Apsu-sama", says Shin as she and the others bow down. "We ask for your help in allowing us to rule Crystal Tokyo." "What!", Screams Apsu. "Allowing you to be the leader of Crystal Tokyo! Never!" Apsu waves her hand and all the Opposite Sins get sucked into a black crystal. "I believe I shall rule crystal Tokyo!", laughs Apsu. With those final words Apsu swallows the crystal and start to grow enormously using the powers of the Opposite Sins. "Senshi! Let's stop her.... Assume the Position!", Commands Salario. "Sailor Univ." "Not So fast!", Interrupts Apsu as she sends a blast of Dark Energy, knocking down all the Senshi. "We're doomed.that was our strongest attack!", weeps Saturn. Just then, Serenity's crystal starts glowing and rises out of Salario's pocket. Suddenly the crystal disappears and re- appears as hologram of Serenity. "Brother! Do not give up...you still have a chance.", says Serenity Calmly. "You must believe in your heart and soul to activate your true powers." Immediately, Salario's crystal glows on the tip of Salario's staff. "Yes! I understand sister", says Salario as Serenity's hologram disappears and her Crystal hovers over Salario. Salario points his staff at the huge Apsu. "What! You dare challenge me? Then Die for as did your sister Sister!", Yells Apsu. Apsu creates a huge beam of pure darkness and shouts it straight at Salario. "Unfortunately, I cannot allow such a thing.", Says Salario. "Moon Cosmic Star Crystal Beam!" Salario shoots a Beam of pure light. The two beams clash at each other in the middle. As Apsu's beam start to overpower Salario's beam, Serenity's crystal that is hovering over Salario's head also shoots a beam, slowing down the progress of Apsu's beam. "Foolish Mortal!", Grins Apsu. "I shall be victorious!" With that, Apsu's beam starts to overpower Salario's beam faster. With that the other Senshi come and stand beside Salario, lending him their powers. "May The Power of Goodness Prevail!", Says Salario. With that, Salario's beam with the help of the other Senshi gets stronger, and then over powers Apsu's beam. The beam gets a direct hit at Apsu and then Apsu disintegrates to nothing. After the beam disappears the black crystal Apsu ate appears. Serenity's crystal that was hovering over Salario's head, floats down and absorbs the Black Crystal. Salario goes and picks up the crystal. As the Senshi all start walking out of the palace, there hear a noise behind them, it was all the Yuma that couldn't bear to be inside the Crystal Tokyo Palace with out the black crystal. All those Yuma ran right past the Senshi and back into the forbidden forest and wastelands. All the Senshi walk out of the palace and back to the hill next to the Tokyo Safe House. Salario places the crystal on Serenity. The crystal is absorbed into Serenity's body. Serenity awakens and sits up. "Sister!", cries Salario as he hugs Serenity. Everyone goes and hugs Serenity. "It's good to be back my friends. We will never allow anybody to destroy Crystal Tokyo again!", Exclaims Serenity. Everyone gathers around Serenity and they all teleport to the main chamber of the Crystal Tokyo Palace. Serenity put her crystal on the holy plateau that was made for the crystal. The crystal shoots a ray of light out all over Crystal Tokyo, healing it. To make sure nothing was to attack Crystal Tokyo again, everybody put there transforming items around Serenity's crystal, including King Endymion, who put a rose. Immediately a shield rose, surrounding Crystal Tokyo. "There now nothing shall ever attack crystal Tokyo as long as we are here to protect it", says Serenity Smiling at Everyone. Crystal Tokyo is indeed temporarily protected. Later on they encounter other obstacles, but that's another tale. 


End file.
